Digital Convolution
thumb Vorkommen: Nullsec, Region Tenal, vor allem Constellation 09-4XW Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Popup: ''Pirate Hideout - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've se themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Diese "Kampf Data Site" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt direkt in den dritten gelangen; Da man im zweiten Abschnitt (Den) begehrte Skillbücher aus den Containern herausholen kann, sollte an diesen durchaus besuchen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Erster Abschnitt - Guard Station thumb|Digital Convolution - Guard StationDer erste Raum wartet mit einigen wenigen Asteroiden auf und einer einzigen Struktur (Barracks). Sie wird eingerahmt durch zwei Beschleunigungstore; das linke ist das Gate to the Lounge, das rechte ist das Gate to the Distribution Center. Zwei Gruppen bewachen die Tore. Erste Gruppe - Gate Guards *6 Battlecruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *7 Cruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *6 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Guard (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Despoiler/Plunderer/Saboteur/Wrecker) - tw. jammer *6 Destroyer - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithior Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Gruppe - Guardians *3 Battleships - Guristas Guardian (Pith Conquistador) *3 Cruiser - Guristas Guardian (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *2 Elite Frigates - Guristas Guardian (Dire Pithi Destructor/Wrecker) *3 Destroyer - Guristas Guardian (Pithior Supremacist) Die Gegner sind passiv. Bei Beschuss reagieren meist alle Schiffe mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Man muss nicht alle Schiffe abschiessen um die Tore benutzen zu können. Zweiter Abschnitt - Lounge thumb|Digital Convolution - LoungeAuch in diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. Guristas Joyrider bewachen drei Stationen (Lounge A-C), Gate Guards ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Distribution Center. Nach wenigen Minuten erscheint eine dritte Gruppe (Patroller), die sofort angreift. Erste Gruppe - Joyrider *9 Battlecruiser - Guristas Joyrider (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *10 Cruiser - Guristas Joyrider (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) Zweite Gruppe - Gate Guards *3 Battleships - Guristas Gate Guard (Pith Usurper) *2 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Guard (Dire Pithi Destructor/Wrecker) *3 Destroyer - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithior Supremacist) Dritte Gruppe - Patroller Meldung: The Communication Master Station has called in reinforcements to fight your presence here! *5 Battlecruiser - Guristas Patroller (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2 Elite Frigates - Guristas Patroller (Dire Pithi Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader/Wrecker) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Behälter (Com Relay), die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch: Neurotoxin Recovery, Nanite Control *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography: The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirate That Could (Scherzgegenstand) Dritter Abschnitt - Distribution Center thumb|Digital Convolution - Distribution CenterDie Gegner in diesem Abschnitt greifen sofort an. Erste Gruppe - Gate Ambushers *4 Cruiser - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) *8 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader/Wrecker) - tw. web/scramble *4 Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Zweite Gruppe - Security Guards *3 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Killer) - jammer *5 Battlecruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *3 Destroyer - Guristas Security Guard (Pithior Terrorist) Dritte Gruppe - Gate Guards/Supervisor *1 Battleship - Guristas Supervisor (Pith Usurper) *3 Battleships - Guristas Gate Guard (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *4 Cruiser - Guristas Gate Guard (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Behälter (Shipping Crates), die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Standard Crash Pill Booster BPC *Standard Crash Pill Booster Reaction Blueprint *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweat Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) Die Zero-G Silos lassen bei Abschuss manchmal einen Container mit etwas Munition liegen. Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Packaging Center Vierter Abschnitt - Packaging Center thumb|Digital Convolution - Packaging CenterIn diesem Abschnitt greifen die Gate Ambusher sofort an, der Rest verbleibt voerst passiv. Erste Gruppe - Gate Ambushers *3 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *4 Cruiser - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Dire Pithi Destructor/Wrecker) - tw. web/scramble *3 Frigates - Guristas Gate Ambusher (Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) Zweite Gruppe - Interceptors *3 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Interceptor (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) - jammer *4 Battlecruiser - Guristas Interceptor (Pithatis Death Dealer) *3 Cruiser - Guristas Interceptor (Pithum Annihilator/Nullifier) *4 Elite Frigates - Guristas Interceptor (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer Dritte Gruppe - Security Guards *3 Battleships - Guristas Security Guard (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *6 Elite Cruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) - jammer *4 Battlecruiser - Guristas Security Guard (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) Das Packaging Center lässt bei Abschuss einen Container mit etwas Munition liegen - aber aufgrund der vielen Schield-, Armor- und Strukturpunkt lohnt der Abschuss nicht. In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Container (Product Sample Case), die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Crash Pill Booster BPC *Improved Crash Pill Booster Reaction Blueprint *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site